With advancements in prosthetic components, improved suspension solutions have become a pressing need. Improved methods and apparatuses for creating a seal between a prosthetic limb and a residual limb can provide significant improvements in motion and comfort for wearers of prosthetic limbs.
A seal in the sense of a suspension solution may refer to a component of a prosthetic limb that allows a vacuum to be formed between a residual limb and a socket for receiving a prosthetic limb. In prosthetic systems, a vacuum may not be applied directly to the skin, but rather between the socket and a skin interface, such as a suspension liner. A seal element may be positioned to create a vacuum between the socket and the liner. A seal element may be placed so the vacuum is created at least between a distal portion of the residual limb and the corresponding portion of the socket.
An example of a socket, as is readily understood by the skilled artisan in the field of prosthetics, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,843, granted Oct. 21, 2008, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. The liner may be formed under any of the following U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,039, granted Oct. 24, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,952, granted Sep. 30, 2003, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,602, granted Oct. 10, 2006, each of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. A prosthetic sleeve 200 can create a seal between the socket 108 and the liner 112, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,097,043, granted Jan. 17, 2012 and incorporated by reference in its entirety.
A significant drawback to known vacuum solutions is they fail to adapt to limb volume change, which occurs when a user is walking. Yet another drawback is that it may be difficult or cumbersome to remove a prosthetic device after a vacuum has been formed.
There is a need for a prosthetic device, system and method that provides a vacuum solution adaptable to a residual limb during normal use. There is also a need to provide a vacuum solution allowing a prosthetic limb to be easily removed after a vacuum has been formed.